pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Louis (Chapter)
Louis is the eighth chapter of Jun Mochizuki's The Case Study of Vanitas. Synopsis Having heard Vanitas proclaim his desire to enact revenge against the Blue Moon Vampire, Noé finally feels as though he can make sense of Vanitas' actions. Vanitas, realizing the gravity of the situation, then awkwardly suggests to the Vampires in attendance that if they feel there may be a chance that they are a Curse-Bearer, they should feel free to step forward, as he is a specialist and would save them without fail. As expected, many of the Vampires are furious, with some suggesting that it's nonsense that a kin of the Blue Moon Vampire would want to save them, as Vanitas of the Blue Moon was the one to create Curse-Bearers in the first place. As the crowd continues to grow more and more uncontrollable, demanding that Vanitas be killed, Luca asks Noé what Vanitas is thinking by starting an uproar there of all places, though Vanitas' motives are a mystery to Noé. The crowd then falls silent as someone pushes her way through the crowd, explaining that she was wondering what all the fuss was about, questioning what a human was doing in Altus - and not only a human, but a man - with the Vampire claiming that the stench of a human is so strong that her nose may just drop off. Seeing this, Dominique cries out in surprise, wondering what her sister, Veronica de Sade, was doing there, after she'd told Dominique that she wouldn't be attending the Bal Masque. Veronica then calls upon Marquis Machina - the host of the Bal Masque - demanding that he dispose of Vanitas. When Machina objects, being fascinated by Vanitas and wanting to study him further, Veronica takes it upon herself to dispose of him and readies herself for the attack. Unexpectedly, a sword flies through the air and cuts through the cord holding up the chandelier, sending it and Vanitas plummeting to the ground. However, upon impact the Vampires find that Vanitas has disappeared. Veronica asks Machina about what she'd just seen, with Machina confirming that someone had snatched Vanitas away in the blink of an eye. Intrigued, Veronica rallies the Vampires together, noting that Vanitas is still lurking somewhere and initializing a human hunt in order to make like their predecessors and destroy the human that would otherwise do them harm; much to Marquis Machina's chagrin. Looking to Luca, Noé asks if he's right to assume that Jeanne was the one who'd saved Vanitas, which Luca confirms - though he's baffled by the fact that Noé knew it was her because she had been wearing her mask. Noé questions why Jeanne would save Vanitas, only for Luca to reveal that she did it because he'd asked her to - as he wanted to see both Vanitas and Noé again. Luca then extends his deepest apologies toward Noé, addressing him as "monsieur", as he'd seen with his own eye Vanitas return Thomas Berneux's true name, but because he was so angry at the time he was unable to make a rational decision, admitting that he should've listened to Vanitas more closely. Accepting Luca's apology, Noé asks that Luca just call him by his name, suggesting that they go find Vanitas - because if he dies then both of them will be in trouble; to which Luca agrees. While Veronica organizes the human hunt, someone relishes in the luck of their opportunity from the shadows, revealing themselves to be Charlatan; the black figure and two accomplices. Vanitas voices his shock as Jeanne carries him to safety, having never dreamed that the day would come when he'd be carried in such a way by a girl; calling it surprisingly thrilling. Jeanne then drops Vanitas abruptly and ventures over to a nearby balcony, only to discover that her mask is gone. Looking back, Jeanne sees that her mask is in Vanitas' hands, with him professing how he'd never thought they'd be reunited so soon. Vanitas then extends his arms, making Jeanne question what he's doing, only for him to explain that they should embrace to celebrate their reunion - but when Jeanne denies him the satisfaction, Vanitas instead suggests that they kiss; which Jeanne is even more opposed to. As Vanitas gets to his feet and moves toward her, Jeanne insists that he not come near her - worrying him that something may be wrong with Jeanne. Just then, Jeanne and Vanitas' attention is brought to the ballroom below, where an eerie type of music begins to play. Inside the ballroom, everyone is shocked and confused by the music, which Noé describes as a jarring amalgamation of human voices and mechanized sounds. Inexplicably, several of the Vampires in attendance begin to feel unwell - including Catherine - to the point where they begin screaming in agony. At this point, all the unwell Vampires become violent and begin attacking the other Vampires in attendance, revealing themselves to be Curse-Bearers; much to Veronica, Noé and Dominique's surprise. When the Curse-Bearers begin attacking Vampires close to them, Luca questions what's going on. In the meantime, Veronica and Marquis Machina leave the scene - with Veronica asking if the Curse-Bearers' voices had something to do with this, while Machina reviews how troublesome the situation has become. Luca's attendants arrive moments later, happy to see that their master is safe, only for both of them to be murdered shortly thereafter by Charlatan. When the Arachnid goes after Luca, Noé defends him and demands to know what the assailants are. A concerned Luca calls out to Noé, only to be told by him to stay back as he continues to fend off the vessels. As the Plague Doctor attacks Noé, Noé successfully manages to break his sword and cast it back - but this gives an opening for the Arachnid. Even so, Noé manages to outmaneuver the assailant, and ultimately kicks him across the hall - asking once again what exactly he is. the Arachnid then answers with "Charlatan", with the black figure revealing herself shortly thereafter. Worrying for Luca, Jeanne motions to take action, only to collapse onto the balcony - making her wonder how the medicine could be wearing off so quickly. Noticing Jeanne's symptoms, Vanitas recognizes it as the impulse to drink blood, wondering if she's actually a Curse-Bearer; though he quickly realizes that this is not the case. While Jeanne attempts to tell Vanitas what's going on, she's ultimately unable to do so, though it doesn't matter to Vanitas, as he takes off his coat and offers his blood to Jeanne. Jeanne tells Vanitas not to toy with her, asking what kind of Vampire would drink the blood of a human like Vanitas. However, Vanitas counters that if Jeanne wants to save Luca, she doesn't have time to be picky. Enticed by the smell of Vanitas' blood, Jeanne asks what Vanitas is thinking, as her fangs could kill him, and they could pour poison into his veins, so why would he do this. Vanitas reasons that there really isn't a particular reason why he's offering himself to Jeanne, but he does state that at the moment, he doesn't really care what happens to him. Vanitas then corrects himself to say that he's intrigued to know what it would feel like to have Jeanne drink his blood, reminding her that he's in love with her and once again inviting her to drink his blood. While she tries to fight her urge to drink Vanitas' blood, Jeanne can't help but remember Luca, which causes her to give in to her desire and bite Vanitas. As they drop to the ground and Jeanne finishes, Vanitas laughs and tells her that having her drink his blood wasn't so bad. Seeing the black figure, Noé stomps his foot against the floor, cracking it upon impact - causing Luca to grow concerned. Noé then charges at the black figure, furious as he explains that "it" was because of this black figure. As he knocks the Arachnid out of the way and attempts to grab the black figure by the head in order to kill it, the figure twists her ethereal body in order to get a closer look at Noé, confirming what she'd already known, cradling Noé's face in her hands as she reveals that she had seem Noé before through the eyes of another - the eyes of Louis. As the black figure says Louis' name, Noé remembers when Louis told him that he'd rather Noé killed him. Luca yells Noé's name in order to try and get his attention back, though he finds himself locked in his memories; waking to find a young Dominique on her hands and knees nearby, crying as she sees a young Noé covered in blood and surrounded by the decapitated bodies of Fred, Fanny, Giles, Mina and Louis. Remembering Louis, Noé identifies him as Dominique's elder brother by a year, who knew everything and was very mature, who often picked on him, and who was always by his side - Noé's best friend who had been beheaded as a Curse-Bearer. Characters *Marquis Machina *Jeanne *Catherine *Naenia *Arachnid *Plague Doctor *Thomas Berneux* *Louis de Sade *Fred* *Gilles* *Fanny* *Mina*}} Terms Gallery Coming Soon! Quotes Coming Soon! Trivia * Alternate Title: Sinking in a Pool of Blood * This chapter marks the introduction of Fred, Gilles and Fanny. Navigation Category:The Case Study of Vanitas Category:Manga